Namekian Angel
by Sakura-Damio
Summary: A Namek falles to Earth, and Piccolo is her only relative. Can he make her remember him? Can she run away from her past?
1. Prolouge

DISCLAMER: I do not own any Dragonball Z, it is owned by Akira Toriyama. I do however, own Sakura and if you wish to use her in a story please ask first. I also have made up him and Mr. and Mrs. Cosa. Those, as well as any other character(s) I have created from my sick and twisted mind please ask before you use them. Have a nice day! In addition, I do not own Haji, the band. That was the only thing I could think of for a god.  
  
Namekian Angel Prologue  
  
Everyone told me I was different. 'Mother' and 'Father' told me I was beautiful and that I was a blessing from Haji. Me? A blessing, I scoffed at the idea. I was different. The way I thought, the way I saw, the way I felt was always different, even physically I was different. I was beginning to understand the differences. I started questioning things. I started to wonder who, or what, was my family?  
  
I began to think about the changes upon me. I had become a female. Yet no male would want me, my set husband would not want to reproduce.  
  
Then one day, I was told, the truth . . . 


	2. Them

DISCLAMER: I do not own any Dragonball Z, it is owned by Akira Toriyama. I do however, own Sakura and if you wish to use her in a story please ask first. I also have made up him and Mr. Cosa, and Mrs. Cosa. Those, as well as any other character(s) I have created from my sick and twisted mind please ask before you use them. Have a nice day!  
  
Namekian Angel Chapter 1 Them  
  
"Sakura," my 'Mother' called from the sitting room.  
  
"Sakura, we need to talk,"  
  
"Yes?" I said. 'Father' walked into the room.  
  
"We do need to talk," 'Father' mentioned for me to sit down, so I did so. Inside I started to tremble.  
  
"We know you've noticed that you're different from the other females." 'Father' stated.  
  
"Yes," my voice seemed dry.  
  
"It's because you are not..." 'Father' seemed troubled saying this. So I sat quietly, staring into my 'Father's' eyes. 'Mother' decided to finish for him.  
  
"Sakura," 'Mother' paused. 'Mother' was choosing the words carefully. "It's because you are not a true Dakeda."  
  
"I knew that. I just want to know who my real-"I wanted to say 'family' but I did not want 'Mother' and 'Father' to think that I never thought of them as family.  
  
"We know, but you can not find the people like you." 'Father' said.  
  
"Why?" I asked slowly.  
  
"B-because it-it has been-" tears were beginning to fall from 'Father's' eyes, "The place where you were born has been destroyed by a comet!"  
  
I could not speak. I could not do anything. I knew this but then again, I did not. Why was the planet destroyed? Why can I not find my people? I am eternally, an outcast.  
  
I ran out of the room. My heart was pounding. I had reached outside. I kept running. The buildings kept flying passed me. It was all a blur. Why was the planet destroyed? Why? I kept asking myself, why? 'Mother' had caught up with me.  
  
"Sakura," 'Mother' paused breathlessly. "Sakura, wait for me." Tears welled up in my eyes. I could not stop them.  
  
Then he saw me. He was evil. Then he' walked up to me. I detested him. Detested was not the word. Hate did not even amount to how much I disliked him. No word could amount to how much I loathed him. "Sakura, what is wrong?" he asked charm fully. 'Mother' never saw his evil, he only showed his anger when we were alone. "Miss Cosa, may I speak to Sakura alone?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Sure." 'Mother' answered. My head was spinning. Why was this happening to me? No, this is not possible. Then my worst fears were confirmed. 'Mother' left me alone with this monster.  
  
His innocent smile melted away. His smile had turned into a filthy grin. He wrapped his fingers around my wrist. I stopped crying, for the fear inside of my sole had taken over. He pulled me closer to him and bent his head down towards my face. He crushed his lips hard against mine. He snaked his arms around my body. My fists clenched at his side. He must have noticed because he pushed his lips harder to my face and squeezed my body even more. I wanted to die. I would rather be lashed a thousand times than have him where he was, what he was doing. Him would not let go and I could not fight him off.  
  
After he let me go, I ran away. I ran as fast and as far as I could. I just kept running. The buildings blurred past me.  
  
I had ended up near the space pods. I could not stay here anymore.  
  
I could not hold it in. I felt something inside of my stomach. It left my body quickly, however I could still feel the acid in my throat and the bitter taste in my mouth. I collapsed into the pod and mechanically I pushed the button to launch. My eyes felt heavy, I wanted to sleep. I finally succumbed to the darkness.   
  
My body was half in the pod and half on the ground. My head was pounding. I could not move. I still felt sick. When I tried to open my eyes, the light felt as though it was burning them.  
  
Swish...swish...swish.  
  
Something was coming.  
  
Swish...swish...swish.  
  
I started to panic. My heart beat faster. I tried to speak, however, I could not.  
  
"It's alright." A soothing voice spoke to me. At least, I thought it did. Was this all a dream? I felt someone pick me up. Did they? For some reason unbeknownst to me, I calmed. My heart was not so fast and I felt safe in these arms. I felt, secure. Then without warning, I was lighter. Was this person flying? I had heard of such legends, but where they true?  
  
Who was this male? My body tensed when I realized that I was in the arms of a ...male. Was it him? It did not sound like him. I desperately tried to escape. I felt this male's hand reach behind my neck. I suddenly felt tired. I felt warm. I felt as though I was vanishing. Slowly ceasing to exist.   
  
Piccolo walked through the doors of Capsule Corporation. The woman was in his arms sleeping sound. He walked lightly so she would not wake. The receptionist in lobby started to stand but Piccolo cut her off.  
  
"I'm here to see Mrs. Bulma Briefs, where is she?" he mandated. The woman suddenly became fearful of the tall, antennaed, emerald skinned man. She had never seen someone like him. 'Was there an anime convention going on?' she thought.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," she paused, "You must have an appointment to see Mrs. Briefs." All he did was pick up his feet and float in mid air.  
  
"Next time, be quieter. She's asleep." With that, he flew up the stairs; it was faster than the elevator. 


	3. Moment

DISCLAMER: I do not own any Dragonball Z, it is owned by Akira Toriyama. I do however, own Sakura and if you wish to use her in a story please ask first. I also have made up him and Mr. and Mrs. Cosa. Those, as well as any other character(s) I have created from my sick and twisted mind please ask before you use them. Have a nice day!  
  
Namekian Angel Chapter 2 Moment  
  
"So that is how the system will work. We will need more technical engineers and supervisors. And-" the lavender headed man stopped in mid sentence when he saw Piccolo floating outside of the window in the hallway outside the boardroom.  
  
"Trunks?" a woman asked. She looked in the direction he was looking in.  
  
"Piccolo?" she walked towards the door and opened it for the tall Namekian. She saw the woman in his arms and seemed puzzled as to why Piccolo, of all beings, would be here. "Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"Bulma, do you have a medical facility?" he asked. The woman standing with the door open noticed the fear and worry in his voice, fear that he never had shown before.  
  
"Yes, Trunks I need you to get your father." She said, as she never took her eyes off the namekian woman. She directed Piccolo out of the door and down the hall.  
  
"Everyone, this meeting will be rescheduled. I will call you as soon as I can." Trunks said as fast as he could. He ran out of the door and caught up with his mother. What room will you be in?" he asked as he ran next to his mother. Piccolo flew behind them; he didn't want to disturb her sleeping body.  
  
"Room 14." Bulma answered as she turned to the medical facilities. Trunks lifted his feet and flew to where his father was.   
  
"Dad," Trunks shouted, "Dad!" he shouted again as he opened the door to the Gravitational Room. Trunks had to dive to the ground as a small ball of energy flew past his ear.  
  
"What now?" Vegeta asked. Trunks had to stifle his laugh as he told his sayian father why he was here.  
  
"Mom wants you in the Medical Facilities ASAP."  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked with the classic smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh God Dad, not that," Trunks said as his mind filled with horrifying images. "You love to torture your children, don't you?"  
  
"Call it a hobby." Vegeta said as he left the Gravitational Room.   
  
Piccolo followed Bulma into a bare white room. It only had the essentials; a perfectly made bed with crisp clean sheets. He could still smell the detergent from the wash. A heart monitor was on the side furthest from him and an IV stand on the other. A wooden bookshelf was placed under the window which shown a bright, sunny day.  
  
He walked toward the bed as Bulma grabbed a hospital gown from the cabinet outside the door. She shuffled around the room and turned down the sheets.  
  
"I need you to get her into this gown." She said. He looked at the woman in his arms.  
  
"Fine." He spoke softly. "Why do you need Vegeta here?" he asked as he laid her on the bed. Her cloths looked odd in a way. She wore a long, flowing, hooded robe. Under that robe, she wore clothes that covered her whole body. Long sleeves, long skirt, she wore gloves and even high water boots. The only part of her body that was not covered was her beautiful, slender face.  
  
He changed her into the hospital gown carefully as if she were to break. She needed the rest anyways. After she was dressed he covered her in a blanket and sat down in the nearest chair. He thought about many things. He wondered what distant planet she came from. He pondered how she would have grown up. He contemplated about how...she survived.  
  
"I'm curious," Bulma inquired. "Is she the only one? Or are there others?"  
  
He knew precisely what she meant. Nameks were an asexual race, so there were no women...until now. The offspring of Namekian men were born out of eggs. Then the "father's" would remain near the egg, shielding it, for about one year. Then leave the offspring to themselves.  
  
"There was this prophecy I heard from Mr. Popo, he said that the only female Namekian would be set in a world not her own, that she would be raised in a world not ours. She would posses a beauty all her own, a love all her own, and change the world with it." He paused for a long time. Bulma had to listen to him intensely; she had never heard him speak in this manor. This was new to her, to him, to everyone.  
  
"Wow." was all she could say. She didn't think that this could happen to the Namekian race. "So when did you find all this out?" She had to find out all she could about this.  
  
"A couple of years ago, I was shocked when Mr. Popo told me."  
  
"Does Dendae know?" she asked.  
  
"No." he said blankly. "I still have to tell him, unless Mr. Popo told him already. What exactly would I say? Dendae, there is this female Namek on the Earth. How would he understand it?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." She looked down at her shoes. Piccolo noticed it and slowly moved her face upwards.  
  
"You don't need to worry, or be ashamed because of something you do not know. I may not know everything, but you know more than I. So don't be ashamed." She smiled to his charcoal eyes.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sakura then stirred. Piccolo quickly stood up and watched her movements. She rolled over so her back was to him. Then he heard it, not the crash of Trunks being impaled into a wall, but Sakura's voice. Her soft, gentle, yet broken voice.  
  
"Dakeda," she spoke softly.  
  
Vegeta then entered the room. Bulma just stared towards her husband's direction; lost in thought. She knew Piccolo never was a man for words, and that he never spoke of Namek.  
  
"Dakeda," Vegeta spoke, he brought Bulma back to reality. "It's a race," Vegeta continued, "We were going to sell their planet after we defeated Freza, but..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Piccolo then turned to Vegeta. "Can I talk to you later?" The nod from the sayian prince was a sufficient "yes." 


	4. Kamiccolo Damio

DISCLAMER: I do not own any Dragonball Z, it is owned by Akira Toriyama. I do however, own Sakura and if you wish to use her in a story please ask first. I also have made up him and Mr. and Mrs. Cosa. Those, as well as any other character(s) I have created from my sick and twisted mind please ask before you use them. Have a nice day!  
  
Namekian Angel Chapter 3 Kamiccolo Damio  
  
Piccolo sat outside the door of Sakura's room. He listened intensively to her breathing.  
  
Inhale  
  
Exhale  
  
Inhale  
  
Exhale  
  
It was as if her breath was a melody, some ancient melody. She, a woman, a prophecy, to a civilization of men. He wondered what her name was. . . . . . . . .but what was it?   
  
"Vegeta, what did you mean when you said 'after we defeated Freza'?" Bulma asked as she searched through her dresser for pajamas.  
  
"Well, you know that when King Ve-my father had died when he was on his way to kill Freza, right?"  
  
"Yes," she said and sat down on the bed. She listened to her husband's every single word, soaking every moment. She loved hearing about the sayian race. It intrigued her.  
  
"If my father had succeeded, then he and I were going to go to the Dakeda planet and..." his voice trailed off. Bulma frowned when he stopped speaking. Vegeta sighed and then continued, "exterminate them."  
  
Their was dead silence. Then Bulma spoke, "How did you stand killing people?"  
  
His words were spaced, "I. . .don't. . .know." Bulma barely saw the look on his face through the room. He was staring out of the opened window. He looked exceedingly humble. This was one of the rare times she knew, with every fiber in her body, why she married him. She loved him. She smiled again.  
  
"Don't worry about it too much. Although, you're cute when you worry." He winced at the word 'cute.' She quickly kissed him good night and went to bed. Vegeta saw Bulma lie down and felt tired. He crawled into bed then kissed his wife gently on her forehead. He pulled the covers over his firm body and went to sleep.   
  
Dendae had dreamt about her sleeping form. She was so beautiful. Her emerald skin was flawless. Her beauty was unmatched. However, she was only a dream; or was she?   
  
Piccolo never left her side and then felt her heart race faster. He could tell she was having a nightmare. "Miss?" Piccolo said as he prodded her side. She rolled away from him.  
  
He was in her head. His hands were on her body. His lips crushed against hers. HIM. . . . . .HIM  
  
"STOP!" She screamed as she bolted upright. Her heart was pounding. Perspiration was dripping down her cheek. Her breath was faster than normal. She was terrified of. . .him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Piccolo asked. She jumped at his voice. She remembered hearing it. "It's alright."  
  
When she looked at him, she seemed mesmerized by his features. He looked similar to her. He had the same emerald skin; she then wanted to know exactly what her face looked like. She wanted to see her eyes, her lips, and her features. What did she look like through the eyes of someone else's eyes?  
  
"Who are you?" she asked with a Dakedarian accent. Her heart wasn't filled so much with fear as it was with wonder. She was seeing her mirror image.  
  
"My name is Pic-"he cut himself off and spoke his real name, "My name is Kamiccolo Damio." She recognized it from somewhere, but where? She repeated it a few times before she looked away from him.  
  
"My name is Sakura." She said soullessly. She had to ask what was on her mind, even if she didn't trust him. "How come you look like me?"  
  
"Because we are both Namekian." He noticed the look of confusion on her face.  
  
Bulma then burst into the room. Her robe was shabbily tied. At least it was tied. Sakura seemed startled at the site of the blue haired woman, but she felt as though she could trust this woman. "What, what happened?!" She was, obviously, very confused.  
  
"I just hade a nightmare. That is all."  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you're okay." Bulma said, wiping her brow. "Just don't scare me like that." She added.  
  
"My apologies."  
  
"No apologies necessary, but I have to go now. I'm sorry." Piccolo had to roll his eyes.  
  
"Okay." Sakura said as Bulma took her hastily leave. Piccolo turned to meet Sakura's eyes. They were beautiful and full of confusion, wonder, worry, and fear. Why is she so scared? Piccolo thought to himself. He had to tell her that she would be all right.  
  
"Umm, I don't know why you're here but I don't intend to harm you. I want to help you any way that I can." He is so sincere. She thought to herself.  
  
"Why, why do you desire to assist me?"  
  
"Because, well I just want to help you. Can I explain tomorrow when everyone has enough rest?"  
  
"No, I do not mind if you clarify my questions tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you. I will be here early tomorrow morning."  
  
"I should be the one to be thankful, not you."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
(: Aw 


	5. Explanation

DISCLAMER: I do not own any Dragonball Z, it is owned by Akira Toriyama. I do however, own Sakura and if you wish to use her in a story please ask first. I also have made up him and Mr. and Mrs. Cosa. Those, as well as any other character(s) I have created from my sick and twisted mind please ask before you use them. Have a nice day!  
  
Namekian Angel Chapter 4 Explanation  
  
When Dendae awoke, he felt somewhat normal. He would dream about the woman, the only woman. He thought that it was just a dream. Nevertheless, he was to find out that she was very real.   
  
Vegeta and Piccolo sat outside of Capsule Corporation. They had been talking and drinking vodka for a while before they actually got to the subject. Neither of them was even buzzed. ((: Damn alians!)  
  
"So, this Dakeda race who were they? Or should I say who are they?" Piccolo started again.  
  
"Senjutada, the Daketarian planet, was somewhere near old Planet Vegeta. The Daketarian race was one of the few rivals of the Sayians. Rarely, was a race stronger than us, they were. Eventually, my father got fed up and decided that they had to go. But first, he had to kill Freza."  
  
"So the Sayians never got to them, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was old Vegeta anywhere new Vegeta?" The Namek impatiently asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Vegeta replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I think that this girl is from the Daketarian planet. She knows nothing of the Namekian culture, and, if I'm not mistaken, she acts as if she has never seen another person before."  
  
"Don't you mean: woman? And I'll bet she's never seen anyone like her before. You know someone who has the same color of skin. Besides, if she grew up on the Daketarian planet, then she would be very surprised to see anyone at all."  
  
"Why would she be surprised to see anyone?"  
  
"Because the Daketarians were taught to think of themselves and that the universe revolved around them. And that every living being worshiped them."  
  
"So you're saying that the Daketarian race was, and still are, like the Sayians?"  
  
"I take offence to that comment."  
  
"Well am I right?"  
  
"Yes." Vegeta sighed. They were disturbed by a blue haired, very angry, Sayian wife.  
  
"Vegeta! Get over here right now!!" she screamed. Vegeta didn't move. "Vegeta if you don't get over here right now, then no sex for a month!!!" The prince jumped up and ran into Capsule Corporation as quick as he could, but left a laughing Namek sitting outside. 


	6. Planning

DISCLAMER: I do not own any Dragonball Z, it is owned by Akira Toriyama. I do however, own Sakura and if you wish to use her in a story please ask first. I also have made up him and Mr. and Mrs. Cosa. Those, as well as any other character(s) I have created from my sick and twisted mind please ask before you use them. Have a nice day!  
  
Namekian Angel Chapter 5 Planning  
  
He paced back and forth, grumbling to himself.  
  
"I will make her mine."  
  
Sakura's 'Mother' entered the room crying. He put on His most sincere face on.  
  
"Miss Cosa, what ever is wrong?" He asked sympathetically.  
  
"Sakura is gone!" she sobbed.  
  
"Do not worry."  
  
"What ?! How can I not worry?"  
  
"I will find her and tell her that her family misses her." He paused, "I miss her."  
  
"But we are not her real family."  
  
"You and your husband love her as a mother and father for their child, and I love her as a husband for his wife. That is family."  
  
"You should marry her."  
  
"I will but first we all have to find her; you, your husband, and I." The woman's tears faded as she smiled.  
  
"Okay, let us be off." she said hoarsely. 


	7. Meditation

DISCLAMER: I do not own any Dragonball Z, it is owned by Akira Toriyama. I do however, own Sakura and if you wish to use her in a story please ask first. I also have made up 'Him' and Mr. and Mrs. Cosa. Those, as well as any other character(s) I have created from my sick and twisted mind please ask before you use them. Have a nice day! ((: This is my favorite chapter.)  
  
Namekian Angel Chapter 6 Meditation  
  
"Are you all right?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, Miss Bulma. I am fine."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"No." I answered.  
  
"I was wondering have you met Dendae?" She asked. Whoever this was she sounded like she was hinting something to me.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dendae," she paused, "he's Namekian too." She smiled oddly, as if she wanted me to meet him. I turned my head and spoke, slowly, softly, and to myself.  
  
"Dendae." I wondered who this 'Dendae' was.  
  
He heard her speak his name. He heard her sleep that night. He heard her heartbeat change. He felt her ki change. He felt as though he could hear her thoughts, and see her dreams.   
  
"Does this 'Dendae' look like Kamiccolo Damio?"  
  
"Yes, all Namekians look the same. They all have green skin, antennas, and with the exception of you, they all have no hair." Miss Bulma said cheerily.  
  
I sat their in thought. I closed my eyes. The darkness overcame me. I was floating. How, I do not know? I just knew that my body was not touching the bed. I kept floating but then I was not a part of my body anymore. I was air. I was energy.  
  
Sakura  
  
I tried to speak but my voice would not sound. I tried to find my body. It was not there. I was fearful. I wanted to feel solid again, but I could not. Had my body disappeared? Had it never been there?  
  
Sakura  
  
I finally felt my spirit penetrate my body. I was home. My ears were beginning to throb. Numbness was spreading through my entire body, then pain. Did I really feel all of this? Was this actually happening?  
  
SAKURA!  
  
Someone screamed. They seemed scared. I felt someone's hands gripping my arms. I fisted my hands. No, not 'Him'. Never. My fear had risen. My heart raced faster. I felt my lips move.  
  
"Get...your...hands...off...me..."  
  
Slowly the arms lessened their grip, until they were no longer there.  
  
"Doena coteshato mezi, shzeda..."  
  
What? What words were these?  
  
"SHZEDA. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." the word became a part of me. -------- I awoke to find my face to a violet cloth. It was wet with my tears. I could hear their heartbeat from the other side of that cloth. I just listened. It was all I could do. My strength had left me. I could hear the air enter and escape their lungs. The air vibrated their vocal chords and produced a low, raspy sound.  
  
"Sakura?" He whispered. I shut my eyes as tight as I could so I would still seem asleep.  
  
I don't know what came over me, but I had to know. I kept my eyes shut as I whispered my question.  
  
"Kamiccolo, why do you care so much for a stranger?"  
  
Silence  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and moved my head so I could see his face.  
  
Still...silence  
  
He inhaled deeply.  
  
"It's," he paused, "complicated."  
  
I tried to look at his eyes but he would not face me. I observed the tear that had escaped him. It trickled down his face.  
  
He pushed my face back to where it was when I awoke. I did not speak any longer. He said one thing before I fell back into a slumber: "Shzeda."  
  
It was Kamiccolo who tried to wake me. It was Kamiccolo who cared. It was Kamiccolo who saved me...and my spirit. 


End file.
